


lose track of breathing and time

by ziodynes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sort of? they're not in a relationship... but like they kiss sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziodynes/pseuds/ziodynes
Summary: Up close, he’s able to see the deep dark circles that rest underneath Ibara’s eyes, which were previously hidden by the glint of his glasses. His hair is tied into a small, messy ponytail, a few stray strands poking out. There’s no doubt in Yuzuru’s mind that he has not taken a break for hours now.Yuzuru helps Ibara relax.
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru/Saegusa Ibara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	lose track of breathing and time

The evening light filters through the shutters, casting shadows over the tall rows of books and sparsely spaced worktables. The library itself is empty, perhaps due to it being Friday. Not many would choose to spend the start of the weekend pouring over books, especially not idols with upcoming Saturday lives and variety shows to prepare for. 

Usually, Yuzuru is also swamped with practice, or serving the young master, or helping Eichi-sama, or some other manner of work. But the young master’s parents are finally back in town for awhile, and Eichi-sama had left the office early to attend to personal business, so Yuzuru found himself with free time. 

He intends to get some of his summer assignments done in the Ensemble Square library—though third years were given extended time off to prepare for entrance exams in comparison to first and second years, they were still expected to complete these assignments, whether enrolled in the idol course or not—when he spots a familiar bespectacled boy furiously typing away at his keyboard. His space is in disarray; project proposals, notes from meetings, printed out spreadsheets, and more littered carelessly around the table. 

The sight of it sends shudders down Yuzuru’s spine, and he promptly walks over. Without even announcing his presence, he starts tidying up the table. Gathering the papers up, he stacks them into neat piles and then spares a look at Ibara, who meets his gaze. Ibara’s usual business-appropriate smile is nowhere to be seen; in its absence a glare is directed at Yuzuru. Though it seems Ibara’s more fixated on whatever is occupying him on his laptop, because he soon returns his attention to the screen. 

Once he deems the area orderly enough to not give him hives, Yuzuru begins his own work. He clicks his tongue, wondering if he should move to another table, but presumes Ibara is too invested in his business to resort to his typical headache-inducing antics. Setting his bag on the floor, he takes out his schoolwork and perfectly sharpened pencils and starts to make his way through the assignments. 

However, after about twenty minutes of him jolting and having to erase stray pencil marks, he puts his pencil down and looks at the man at the opposite end of the table. Normally, Yuzuru is capable of ignoring distractions and getting his work done efficiently, but the loud jabs at the keyboard and curses that emit frequently from Ibara throw off his focus. He quietly rises from his seat, and walks around the table, standing behind Ibara. 

He pauses for a second, wondering if it’s worth the effort. But he knows a case of overwork when he sees one, and so Yuzuru shuts the laptop and holds it high above Ibara. Ibara reacts as if he’s shocked out of a trance, with him only realizing what Yuzuru has done moments after it happens. He reaches a hand out fruitlessly to grab for the laptop. When Yuzuru places it off to the side, Ibara abruptly stands up and turns around with what Yuzuru can only describe as a sulk on his face. 

His eyebrows furrow, but then Ibara grins and says, “Yuzuru! How nice to see you! Alas, the library is a place in which one goes to work undisturbed, so if you won’t comply, I will have to ask you to leave.” 

Up close, he’s able to see the deep dark circles that rest underneath Ibara’s eyes, which were previously hidden by the glint of his glasses. His hair is tied into a small, messy ponytail, a few stray strands poking out. There’s no doubt in Yuzuru’s mind that he has not taken a break for hours now. 

“You look like you haven’t slept in weeks—are you aware that idols are expected to take care of their appearance?” Yuzuru raises his chin and looks down at Ibara, reveling in the few centimeters he has over the other boy. 

Ibara’s smile disappears and his glare deepens; Yuzuru is reminded of the angry cat pictures that Hinata-sama sometimes messages the young master, the young master always giggling and sending one back in response. 

Bringing up a hand to adjust his glasses, Ibara responds, “Unlike you, I have responsibilities beyond fumbling after that boy like a collared pet begging for attention. I would appreciate it if you could let me return to my work.” 

Yuzuru chooses to ignore the insult. He grabs Ibara’s arm, halting him before he can pick up the discarded laptop. Ibara shakes out of his grasp and avoids his eyes when he says, “I am sure whatever vice president business you have can wait until you are in a better state.” 

“Please spare me your lectures,” Ibara lets out a short laugh, “Like you are one to talk about appropriate work habits.” 

Actually, he is—part of being a servant is assuring that his health is in top-form so as to not cause problems for his master. But Yuzuru knows that Ibara would not appreciate the correction. 

Instead, he removes Ibara’s glasses, placing them atop the laptop, and requests, “Take a break.” 

Ibara looks hard at him, probably debating whether Yuzuru would follow him if he left the library or if he should simply go along with Yuzuru’s request (Yuzuru wouldn’t, but he hopes that Ibara settles on the latter). 

The defeated expression on Ibara’s face and the sigh that he lets out tells Yuzuru enough. 

“Well, I guess I _have_ to listen to my Instructor Commander.” The note of sarcasm makes Yuzuru chuckle. 

Ibara crosses his arms and shifts his weight from one leg to another, and Yuzuru thinks that he is still too taut for someone who is supposed to be resting. He decides to change that; Placing an arm on the table behind Ibara, he brings his other hand up to caress his cheek. 

Ibara’s eyes widen at this, bright blue staring shocked at Yuzuru before looking elsewhere out of embarrassment. His cheeks are reddening, his lips parted slightly. 

It is ironic to Yuzuru, that someone who prides himself in being so put together comes apart with the simplest of touches. His hand slides from Ibara’s cheek to his hair, and he slowly takes the tie out. 

Ibara’s previously tied up hair falls down, and Yuzuru almost finds the pout on his face endearing in combination with the light blush scattered across the bridge of his nose, his averted eyes, and the soft locks that frame him. Yuzuru allows himself to smile at the sight. 

He moves back in, and Ibara meets him tentatively, wrapping his arms around Yuzuru’s neck. Another thing that had been surprising to Yuzuru once they had started… whatever this is—Ibara is unexpectedly a shy and careful partner, a stark contrast of his usual ambitious nature. 

Yuzuru doesn’t mind. Rather, he enjoys it much more than what he had envisioned Ibara might be like: forceful kisses and pulled hair and harsh remarks. Though, he supposes the last one happened to be true. 

He really does love being able to hold the boy, being able to watch as he tenses and then unravels. 

Letting his eyes close, Yuzuru encompasses himself with the feel of Ibara’s lips, with the feel of his smooth skin and with the feel of Ibara’s hands that have crept into his hair. 

When they part, Ibara panting, the blush on his face now more prominent, something warm stirs within Yuzuru. He kisses the sides of Ibara’s mouth, and then turns his attention to the boy’s neck. Ibara gasps when he bites lightly at one area that Yuzuru knows is especially sensitive, but he doesn’t protest, instead angling his head to allow more access. 

Taking full advantage of this, Yuzuru continues, encouraged by Ibara’s small sounds and the hands constantly tightening and untightening in his hair. Ibara is loose, looser than he was earlier when he moved like an invisible weight was pressing down on him, trapping him in a cycle of endless work. 

Ibara sighs, and Yuzuru smiles against his neck. “Don’t leave a mark.” 

“It is a little too late for that,” Yuzuru remarks, breaking away after he finishes sucking at a particular spot and now inspecting the pink skin. 

Ibara scoffs, but doesn’t turn his head away when Yuzuru begins again. He shivers as Yuzuru makes his way down. From above him, Yuzuru hears Ibara say, “I thought you were concerned about appearances.” 

“Make-up exists. By the way, you should take that fact into consideration if your dark circles are still prominent before Sunday’s interagency meeting—they are absolutely horrendous.” 

There is a slight tug on his hair, and Yuzuru laughs. With the sunlight from the shutters slowly disappearing as evening turns into night, and Ibara heating up before him, Yuzuru is admittedly grateful that he chose to spend his evening in the library. 

No matter how much time passes, he occasionally wonders if he imagines moments like these in between his encounters with Ibara. Without discussing it, they both are aware they are not equipped to put a name to what they have—beyond their commitments to their respective agencies and units, Yuzuru is unsure if he’s ready to take more of a step away from the young master, who will always remain his priority. 

Nonetheless, Yuzuru knows when he has Ibara in his arms that this is very real, that they are no longer boys struggling desperately for survival in a military camp or old acquaintances locked in conflict with each other whenever they meet. And right now, that knowledge, along with Ibara’s warm presence, so familiar yet different, satisfies him.

**Author's Note:**

> ok idk how i feel about this but i was tired of it sitting in my drafts. sorry for it being slightly rushed, i hope whoever reads still enjoys it! as always thanks for reading ^__^


End file.
